Beginnings
by Elithemiar
Summary: This is the 1st part of the Infinity Series. What if what we new about the universe is wrong, all the books, movies, and shows that are produced is real. One girl is selected by the Great One himself to stop the enemy, TG, TR, TP. Follow her as she fights her heart to do what is right and save the people and beings she loves most. Will be rated M cause I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Freedom. One significant little word that makes a difference every day of the hour. They say it's when the world stops fighting, others it's not having any laws. It's really your own definition, I don't have one otherwise it would be two words. I am connected to the flow of time and space, I have little to no freedom. Mine isn't just freedom, its responsibility. My freedom would be the destruction of lives. That day would be Freedom of Responsibility, a day that should never happen.

A word of advice when it comes to a destined career, be ready for anything. Too many situations have happened I wasn't ready for that I should have been. The others keep saying that it's not my fault, they weren't there when most of it happened. When everything began I was alone except for the voices in my head. I began to listen to them and I was sent for testing thinking that I started to go crazy.

The truths of time and space started to criticize everything I thought I knew, when I saw the theory of the multi-verse it was a good idea. I started to think what that would look like and if there were other planets similar to ours. The voices told me the truth, the universe has many. Just not as we may think.

As the Doctor puts it "time is just a ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimmy…stuff", how much I wish that was true. Goodwin's explanation of the Crimson Star giving the Dragon Star King information of the balanced world was mostly true. The balance of space and time is very delicate, anything that can go wrong will go wrong.

The creator, or Great One, of all the worlds has a selected few to keep this delicate balance straight. As the selected first I was the one to train and choose who knew of this secret that would send all reeling. The others now call me Leader Protector, I take others under my wing and help them through the worst of times. How we managed even now to keep this a secret is beyond me, we continue as long as possible is still a mystery.

All the shows, movies, books, we create is real. We try to stay away from the main story line sticking to the shadows. Sometimes it can't be helped, other times everything goes as planned. Each world has its own situation, with those situation we choose what our place should be. If it shall only be one person going or a group. A selected few or only certain people. We try to keep the fans out of those worlds but on some those people are chosen by the Great One whether we like it or not. Believe it or not some of those times were the smartest moves ever taken, others were what we thought were the Great One's choosing were really one of our team forcing their way through somehow.

You want to go to your favorite world now you can but first let me give you a history lesson of the beginning to the present of what is happening.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know it is slow and the prologue might've been confusing, but it will get better. Please review so I know someone out there is reading this, even if anyone doesn't I will continue to update as much as I can, for those who do not have profiles. Thank You. **

**Hear this lawyers- I DON'T own Pokémon in any way shape or form. I DO own MY multiple OCs.**

_Chapter 1_

Everything started on a dark windy morning as I got up for school, and the dogs would not shut up. Of course being in middle school has its perks when you have an older brother to feed the dogs for you. As usual I got up to get dress after tossing the cat to the floor; that day I wore flare jeans, black combat boots, random t-shirt, and a sweat shirt. My brother was up and already started his truck up, the load rumble of the V8 engine vibrates through the neighborhood. I walked out of my room taking an immediate right into the bathroom to brush my hair. That dream last night was intense; I tossed and turned in the night.

"Hey, I'm leaving. Let the dogs in then." I heard my brother yell from the kitchen. He left and as usual I had another hour to leave for the bus yet. I heard a banging of the screen door signaling the dogs wanting in. I felt the cold wind, even with the sweatshirt on I had goose bumps crawling up my skin. I began to feel a pounding in my head, one of my recent many morning headaches. I went back into the bathroom and grabbed two Advil wanting the pounding to stop, especially today with the many tests that I have. I started to notice the time, 15 minutes before the bus leaves. 'Thank goodness it's only a 5 minute walk up a hill.' I got the all the dogs in and grabbed my stuff, black book bag and binder. I decided not to watch the news that morning, and just head out early.

As I stood out in the cold other people came up dressed in shorts and skirts, not sweats. Just shrugging off the thought I continued to wait. Finally, the bus arrived and I gladly walked on, I kept my head down as people stared, 'What's their problem.' I thought. I sat in an empty seat ignoring everyone around me.

"Hey, are you okay?" a random person asked. I glared at them wondering what the hell is going on.

"Why do you care? Why does anyone care? Nobody cared before, why start now?" I answered still confused.

"I know what it's like to lose a loved one."

"What?" that was my brilliant answer.

"You'll be in denial for a bit yet but I'm here if you need someone to talk to." I watched them jump back over to their seat still confused out of my mind. I'll ask my friends once I get to my locker. The bus stopped and I ran off into school as people continued to give me looks of pity.

Right there next to my locker was Casey, she also looked at me with pity as I walked up to her.

"I'm surprised you're in school yet with what happened." I looked at her dumbly, one of my 'what the hell' face. "Didn't you watch the news this morning?"

"For once no I didn't I was antsy for some reason so I left for the bus early." I said and she stared at me wide eyed. "Can you please tell me what is going on? Also why everyone is staring at me with looks of pity and astonishment?"

"Breaking news in York, your father was in an accident and has been flown to Hershey med; serious injuries, went right into surgery."

I was astonished, 'Why?' She hugged me, usually I would push away. "Hey there's a rumor of a new student coming." I pushed away, my father has been in an accident and she told me of a rumor of a new student. I walked to homeroom blank faced, not caring what anyone thought of what just happened.

Once homeroom started my movements were on auto pilot still thinking about what I just been told. I was close to my father but not as much as my mother, what was the cause of the accident. Everyone looked at me strangely, I was really close to losing my temper. Once the announcements ended some of my homeroom were reading while others were glancing in my direction. Before I could burst the bell rang signaling first period, but I stayed here. I wanted to run but I had to stay strong.

In the beginning of class the new student was recognized and the teacher wanted to go around to introduce everybody. Of course still on auto pilot my mind decided not to bother with the introduction, everyone else already knew why.

"Derek Soldanova, meet Rycella Tribula. She's shy and the other students are afraid of her." I glared at the teacher, the only reason they're afraid of me is because they don't want to push my patience after what happened. All of this will return to normal after a day. In the corner of my eye I saw him nod before returning to auto pilot. "Alright, everyone else move to the front of the room for your assigned seats."

All the students grumbled as I stayed put where I was, the new kid looked at me strangely. In the end he was the one to sit behind me, 'Great, seems like someone won't leave me alone anymore.' About halfway through class I felt a tap on my back, at first I just ignored him but he kept persisting. I turned around after the sixth time glaring at him while he just waved at me with a smirk. 'What is wrong with you?' I thought then mouthing a leave me alone. I turned around laying my head on the desk.

Throughout the day people got through that I really don't feel like talking and the teachers got the hint that no matter how many times they asked questions I wasn't going to answer. Too bad when it came to lunch my fellow friends couldn't get the hint.

Once I got out of the lunch line I immediately walked down to the lower level of the cafeteria. All eyes of the entire school would not let up, they continued to stare no matter how many glares I give them. "Hey, Ry! You feeling okay?" Mariah questioned as I sat down at the table, Casey took her hand and wacked Mariah across her head. Which then Mariah ended up glaring at Casey, I looked at Casey as a thank you, wanting to drop the subject.

"Have you heard about the new student?" Rachel asked the table. I ignored her, having enough run ins with that person. "Rumors going around that he used to be come to the school district but moved for some reason. I hope he stays, he's cute. Think he has a girlfriend?" I dropped my head to the table, I started to get really annoyed with her constant rambling of the latest hot guys."

"Well at least you still have the same personality." Mariah once again got wacked. 'Won't you just shut up?' I looked down the table to Sarah who didn't say one word yet, the others followed. Her eyes were wide and looked past my shoulder, probably watching someone screw up or drop something. She looked at me, motioning her head to me to turn around. I just rolled my eyes at her before following the instructions. Right there behind me was the new kid, just what I needed.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't seem like the girl to shut everyone out." He asked, I continued to glare. The people around me knew that glare, since he hasn't been here he didn't leave.

"Hey Derek, our table is over here if you want to sit with us." I herd Brent say, in the corner of my eye I saw Rachel look at him. I turned my head to her and was about to nod at Sarah to wack her, but she sighed causing them both to look at her. 'Finally no more attention on me.' I thought. She looked at me and grinned.

"She did it." At that point I let my head fall to the table, and looked thankfully at Sarah as she whacked Rachel across her head. 'Never realized how violent we get.' I looked at her ready to strangle her if she did or said anything else. "You know what?" everyone at the table looked at her. "You two would look so cute as a couple!" looking between me and the new kid.

I glared and reached across the table to her neck, Casey beside me struggled to hold me back. A sudden force pulled me back into my chair, and I saw green eyes in my bubble. "I'll be your prey for the night, think of the ways you can to fondle me in bed." I was losing my patience, and flat out slapped him across the face. The stares were back, blinking at me. I did something unbelievable in their eyes. I was about to speak the rest of my mind until the lunch proctor came over.

"What happened? I want the honest truth."

"Well ma'am this lovely lady here was about to fall out of her chair, I went to catch her and she slapped me for no good reason." Brent had said, trying but unsuccessfully pulling the innocent student act.

I laid my head back on the table wanting to be left alone, I felt frustrated as I held back the unwanted wetness at my eyes. 'Once I'm home alone, I'll cry not now.' I thought to myself until I heard the lunch proctor pull Brent away. You could tell by his cries of _why do I get in trouble she hit me. _I laughed at the irony everyone knows that he can stay on his feet in a fair fight on the streets.

"Your lover left to another table." I heard Rachel state, I took one of my notebooks and hit her in the head. "Come one, claim him you two—" I raised the notebook, she shut up the rest of lunch. The bell was getting close to ringing so we all took our trays up. I felt someone bump into me, but ignored it.

Once study hall came along I sighed in relief wanting the school day to be over, too bad it couldn't be over sooner. I found my seat sat down and put my head in my arms and closed my eyes, when I closed them I saw a pink and blue flash so I reopened them. Might've been a camera flash bouncing off of someone's clothes. I put my head back down, "You okay?" I turned around to see Elena.

"I'm fine, just wish to be left alone." She nodded and left to her seat, stupid assigned seating.

"I'm here!" I heard a yell at the doorway, we all turned to see the new kid leaning up against the door frame as he scans the class. He found mine and stared, I rolled my eyes and turned my back to the front. The teacher looked around and placed him in a random spot…right next to me. 'God, what do you have against me?'

"Hey, you're the girl from first and lunch. By the way nice smack, you could've let the nail scratches away."

"What are you doing to our boy?" I noticed his smile faded. I looked at the girls who walked up, the two sluts of the school. My group of friends stopped calling them by their names. Slut 1 had the shortest shorts and low cut shirt allowed by the school, way too much make-up and enough perfume to make me pass out. Slut 2 was pretty but wore the skinniest pair of jeans she could get her hands on; she lets her straps fall of her shoulder, the new kid wasn't even fazed.

I ignored them wanting to be left alone, "Oi, bitch you hear? What you doin' to our boy?"

I sighed trying to keep my anger and frustration down, "Obviously nothing, if he's yours then take him. He's away from me then."

"Come on deary, we'll give you a nice rub." I turned and put my head down, finally alone.

"If you haven't noticed, you don't own me, only one does."

"If you're talking about that bitch then your out of luck, she's never dated so she'll never know how to properly pleasure someone as great as you." Slut 2 said.

"Plus her fashion, damn who knows what's under that ugly sweatshirt." Slut 1 followed.

I had to keep calm and not let them get to me, they do this every day just to get on my nerves. Even with the teacher there he doesn't do anything no one does, it's just one of those problems you learn to deal with.

"The only job those breast are for are to keep your ugly face tolerable…" I smiled no one but me has ever said anything insulting to them. "…and you belong to a circus cause that's where you belong with your talents." I smiled more, I tried to hide it as he walked over. He sat down in his seat next to me and mumbled about slutty needing to get a desocializing career. I heard a sound resembling a mouse and turned to see two girls run out of the room crying.

"About time someone got through their thick skulls; I was right they are mice."

"Wait, what?" he looked at me. "What about mice?"

"Nothing, just something my group made up."

"Tell me."

"Why do you care to know?"

"One I like to hear your voice and two I'm curious of what you categorized them as."

"Since sixth grade my friends came across two type of sluts, the ones who do anything to get what they want, and the ones who finally get it when a guy their after doesn't give in."

"As I demonstrated. The ones who would do anything are the rats cause of their stubborn viciousness and the ones I didn't give into are the mice cause of their cuteness at first but easy to take down."

"Exactly, later we betted that those two were either mice or rats and I voted mice."

"How can you tell?"

"Their voice and eyes. The voice is more commanding and there seems to be a cold expression than they're rats. The voice is more innocent but their eyes show a mischievous glint they're mice."

"Anybody else you've categorized?"

"People based on their traits, especially in our group of friends."

"Really who all is there?"

"Rachel is the fairy, Casey is a unicorn, Sarah is the all mighty angel, and Elena is a dragon."

"What about you?"

"That's what they've been working on; they've told me I seem more as a griffin. They've said others, but that's the most recent."

"Almost hate to ask this but what am I?"

"A pesky little bug who refuses to keep their distance before getting smacked."

"Brent deserved that, after what he said and try to pull, I don't blame you."

I looked at him, "I got him to tell me what he said. If you did have a boyfriend, I bet Brent would be in the hospital." He turned his full body at me and asked straight in my eyes, "Beautiful maiden please tell me your name."

"You already know it, what's the point of asking."

"I want to hear it from your lips."

"Straight forward much. I am named Rycella Tribula."

"Such a beautiful name; will you do the honor of being my girlfriend."

At that time the bell rang, "Give me the weekend to think about it." I left for the bus, my day seemed to get better.

Once I got home and finished homework I started to question myself if I should say yes or not. I thought it'd be a good idea, my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Can I speak to Rycella Tribula please?"

"This is her, how may I help you."

"This is your father's surgeon, we are sorry to inform you that your father passed away at 2:00 this afternoon." I hung up and began to cry.

"Rycella Sarah Tribula, get up here this instant!" I heard my mother yell from the steps after walking through the door.

I come up the steps in tears, just wanting once again to be left alone. "Yes mom?"

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me." I felt a stinging sensation in my left cheek. "This is your fault! He called you and you distracted him." I looked on hurt and confused. "Go to your room, I don't want to see you ever again!"

"What's for supper?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing for you, you could die for all I care. Get out of my sight!" she yelled I left to my room not wanting to risk anything else.

As I got into bed I felt a cooling sensation on my head, but the AC wasn't anywhere near me. I drifted to sleep even though it was 5 in the afternoon, mom fed the dogs.

As I dreamed I seemed to be in a room of blue and pink the same colors I glimpsed of in class, "I have selected you to be part of the flow of time and space. You need to have a calm mind to survive the training you will have the next few nights." A deep voice stated I saw an outline of a figure that wasn't human, I couldn't see any features.

"I will do my best to survive this training." I said going along with whatever is happening. I felt a burning sensation on my hands, I looked down to see a glow of two items I know.

In the anime and games there are two orbs, the adamant and lustrous they belong to the guardians of Time and Space. It seemed the glow is in the shape of these two items, I looked on in shock. "As the creator of dimensions I allow, Rycella Tribula to protect the world from the enemies of other places and use the Time and Space continuum to help her in her journey." I looked up realizing who the voice belongs to. "In the future it shall be your job to train others like yourself to help you on your way. Remember, the strongest emotions can stop the erased."

I awoke to find the time to be 11:33 at night, the dream came back to me. The voice was Arceus.

**A/N: If anyone can give me names for the chapter titles, I will appreciate it. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Out of boredom, I decided to stay awake the rest of the night and try to figure out what ever is going on. I got my DS out and put the Heart Gold game in wanting to battle a few more times, even go against the champion again. My party consisted of a levels 64 Meganium, 67 Gyarados, 69 Raticate, 64 Golem, 65 Victreebel, and 65 Noctowl. By the time it was 1 am I decided to stop and doodle on picto-chat when something came up. Someone else was on by the name of 2677, I was confused. I started to be cautious letting the dream get to me, I continue to draw random pictures.

As I thought about my situation I remembered that I have a weak wifi point in my room, so even though someone else was on I shouldn't be able to get them unless they were right next to me. As the dream continue to cross my mind I thought of something, 'If this is an enemy that Arceus was talking about than if I draw the unknown maybe they will respond back.' I scribed _Welcome _waiting for an answer, I figured if it was one of my friends messing with me they would scribe back, _nicely done _or _I hate you. _Many of my guy friends are like me with the whole Pokémon fandom, although I'm not as bad. So we started passing notes in class and our luck get caught so we decided to write in the unknown format that way the teachers won't know what we're saying. I've done it the most of the time, creating a bit of a competition between us. So far I've been doing the best and constantly get a joking insult with all of us.

I looked down on the screen to find I got an answer, in English, _I do not recognize your name, state your rank. _

I answered back quite curious, _what rank are you talking about?_

Apparently they didn't like that answer and left the chat room. I took a picture of it with my phone to contemplate later, I continued with the random doodles which kept me busy enough not to hear mother walk out the door.

I heard a buzzing near my head and looked up at my alarm, I forgot to turn it off. It was a Saturday and I'm up at 7 in the freaking morning, got to get up and feed the dogs anyway.

I noticed that my brother didn't come home last night and figured he was at his girlfriend's, he might even be staying there the rest of the weekend so I won't have to deal with him. All that is left is my parents and me, wait…it's only mother and I. 'Father, what happened on the road that we lost you.' The dogs started to whine and pace at the door wanting out, closing off my feelings I let them out. The sixty degree weather turned to twenty when I opened the door.

'The cold feeling from the open door, is not the weather it's the Time continuum flowing through your system.' I heard the voice in my head.

'Arceus, is that really you?'

'I've been called many names in the past, but that is one I am familiar to being called.'

'What is going one, last night while playing my game I feel closer to my party. I didn't contemplate so I let it go.'

'The Pokémon that you have caught know you through the system, your feelings and behavior flow to them as you play. They are starting to react to that, and begin to know you in the real world. You will be told more as you begin your training, for now you must learn how to mediate and learn to keep calm in threatening situations.'

Once the dogs were in and settled I went down into the basement, grabbing pillows, blankets, and my Walkman. Previous times I found to relax with the help of nature, the blankets were there to keep me warm from the concrete. I laid one blanket down, pillows were on top, and two were at the end for my head. As I laid on top of the pillows I pulled another blanket on top of me and put the headset over my ears and pressed play. Closing my eyes I only focused on the music, I heard the wind whistling as well as the creek flowing over the rocks with the sun shining down. I relaxed more until the darkness behind my eyes formed a vision with my brain.

I was in a forest lower to the ground than I thought possible, I moved towards it and the features brushed pass to the edge of a lake. It looked similar to Lion's Lake where I'm usually fishing. The sun was shining down, I looked over the bank of the lake seeing red and yellow eyes. I was in the form of a Luxray or it's my Lux. I saw ripples in the water and figured it was an intruder so I figured to run, I looked up, a large serpent came out of the water. I felt a serine calmness enter as if I knew this Gyarados. Other Pokémon came out as well, I relaxed as I saw everyone. The two who were enemies in my game seemed to be friends, then one of the shinnies came out, all of these were are mine on every single game I have. Pearl, Platinum, Heart Gold, Black, and Black 2 Pokémon were all here looking at me, well Lux as if waiting. I started to blank out returning to the darkness behind my eyes.

I sat up slowly, completely shock and confused as what just happened, I put everything away and return to my room. A few hours have passed, so I let the dogs out again. After they were back in I locked myself in my room until mom came back home.

"Rycella! Where's your brother?" I heard a yell already knowing who it was, I walked out so I wouldn't have to yell.

"He didn't come home last night so I figured he went over to Abby's for the weekend."

"Thank you." She slapped me right after. "Next time don't come out of your room." She left down to the computer as I walked back into my room, plopped on my bed not caring anymore.

I heard a vibration on the headboard, figuring it's just my notifications I wasn't worried. After a while I decided to get my game out again and explore viridian forest again, my phone continued to go off. I set the game down while picking my phone up and noticed about ten messages on it. All from an unknown number.

"Who could that be?" I looked into my messages hoping I could figure out who it was by what they sent. Most of the texts were 'Hey' or 'Answer me', until I got to the most recent one, 'U decided yet.' Somehow Derek got my number and I'm pretty sure who gave it to him.

'I thought I said to wait till Monday?' I sent the message, not even a minute later I got a response.

'You said you'll think about over the weekend.'

'You are impatient'

'No I'm not'

'Then why text me'

'Your friend gave me your number'

'Which one?'

'The one you wanted to strangle'

'She's dead'

Don't kill her'

'Why not'

'She got us together'

'There is no us or together yet'

'So close…yet?'

'Darn…yes there's a yet'

'Yes I have a chance'

'Just a small one'

'Better than nothing at all'

'Why'

'I'd wait till the end of earth for you'

'Cheesy'

'Better than angel falling from heaven'

'You saying I'm not sweet'

'Sweet no, delicious yes'

'What?'

'Nothing'

'Sure' I might end up saying yes to his question.

**A/N: shorter of a chapter than I wanted. I have no idea when I'll be able to update, since im grounded for the time being. (when your parents tell you to do something, do it). plus with it being senior year, and being in multiple concerts that involve after school practices, busy schedule. reason I got this done is that my parents aren't home and I snuck on my laptop. i'll try to sneak on more often especially after school. thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form. I do own my laptop, this story and my OC's that is it.**

**Chapter 3**

I continue waiting for a response of some kind, not wanting to wait long I began to meditate. I laid down on my bed as my eyes closed, immediately I was warped into a black room with gold ribbons. I felt I was in space with the feeling of weightlessness, odd that I could breathe so shallow and feel reenergized.

"Excellent, you are progressing well." I listened to Arceus as his form appeared through the gold. "Yet, more can be done. You need to be able to reach here while you are awake. As you already feel, your aura is replenishing itself giving you more energy. In the midst of a fight, part of your aura will be here to give you more energy."

"Meaning, my aura needs to be in two places at once, and to do this I need to be calm during whatever is happening."

"Indeed, it will be stressful at first but once you succeed it will be second nature."

Another skill that will be second nature, "Is it like daydreaming; a picture in the mind while doing another task?"

"Daydreaming is a basic idea, but you're not at your full potential. Aura rejuvinization, is like daydreaming but using energy while gaining energy. While you fight you will lose a vast amount of energy, while calm part of your aura will automatically travel here to replenish you until the fight is over. Even while you sleep, I small part of your aura will be here to replenish any that you have lost."

"So, what if I get sick?"

"Then it will be up to your will and natural defenses."

I remembered something that Arceus mention, "Arceus, you mentioned something about a journey that I will be on, what is the journey?"

"The journey can only be explained if the past is revealed. In the Pokémon dimension there are a multitude of protectors. Some of which are rangers, professors and those able to read hearts." I silently listened as I realized all the characters who follow those descriptions. "There are a chosen few who were all, one young man was unaware. He lived to protect all and find the truth, someone who was a part of a prophecy. The world did indeed turn to Ash, but the world did not find out that he saved them. The life of a protector is saving the earth without turning famous. The entertainment that your world has created is real, the multi- verse theory your scientists came up with is the truth. Every book, movie, television show, game, everything is real just in its own dimension. Even I was created, only to know of the truth and creator of my home dimension. All this is surrounding your earth, every new entertainment is made."

"What of the consequences?"

"Every new wound you require will heal at different rates. If you are in the past, the slower your wound will heal. The farther in the future the faster the healing time is." I don't like the sound of that.

"So there is a high chance of death?"

"Only the deadliest of wounds will be close to death. Your chances of early death will decrease as you train here. Other protectors have lived long but one other has sacrificed their life to balance their world."

"Is it dangerous for those close to me as I protect the worlds?"

"The safety of your loved ones depends on you. If you wish to include them then do so. Their lives hang in the balance with you then. There has been many who tried to control a protector." I began to feel a different pull in my gut. "Your aura has been fully replenished, this is the time for you to leave."

"Thank you Arceus, I will be a protector whenever I am needed, and continue to train in both mind and body."

"Take your time young one, I cannot foresee the future but I do know that if you strain yourself too much you will potentially kill yourself. Until tonight, goodbye."

I let my mind return to the normal plane, I went over my memories of what happened. The questions is do I work alone or do I work with other people. _'If I work with others their lives will be at stake because of their information that they have, and their deaths will be my fault. I wish not to be blamed, yet can I risk them knowing even if they choose to be a part of this despite the warning. As Arceus has stated in the beginning, the power of time and space rest in my hands. I don't know how to use this power yet but when I do I don't want to be guilted into I guess it should be safer if they don't know what I do. What do I do about Derek though, I don't want him to get hurt in this. I wonder if he'll stay by my side if he even finds out about what I do.'_ I heard my phone go off, I checked to see what it was. My TBRanting notification came through, someone was talking about me. I read what was said, and it pissed me off.

**Hey didja hear bout the chick's father that got killed. Apparently the jackass was a drunk and he was able to hide it with some chemicals while his close buddies blamed the accident on ice in the middle of fall, it was sunny that day. I'm surprised that anyone actually believed them. They're probably said that to get into the maximum crazy people list and get away with murder. Damn hot chick probably was a part of it in school she didn't even shed a tear, she had her head down probably smirking at the idea and the job that she has done. She kept the memories of her father a secret even before the death. Everyone wonder why, even the poorest of the school talked bout their family life sharing stories of moments they had together. Then at lunch she hit her friend across the head with a book. I wonder if she's a part of the hidden slaves, and wanting to become a prostitute like her mother is now. I bet she's even doing drugs and drinking one of these days im going to follow her home, I mean damn she's sexy and hot. I'll just have to help her with her sadness one of these days. She seemed confused as she walked into school, I was in the main office despite her being quiet she is known throughout the school plus never dated must've helped her plan this out. If she killed herself we would be better off. She's one of them chick's that believe that a woman has control of her own fate, and trust me that is BS. Everyone knows a woman's place is in the kitchen and giving everyman her body, so that way if she says anything to anyone she can't do anything else. **

To say I was pissed was an understatement I wanted to kill the jackass whoever sent this out. I looked down at the comments and reactions. Most were happy about this, some were angry, and the least were indifferent. The comments below just got worst.

**_Happinessisbliss: _****I know how you feel the chicks that don't date are the sexiest once with the right attitudes and should be under a man's obligation. Sometimes I wish we were in the past and I got to take all the girls with me and not get arrested.**

**_Ssssshhhhh: _****maybe that's why she did it her father started to get touchy feely with her and got pissed thus planning everything out.**

**_Cheese sweet: _****just thinking of a sexy lady fully clothed chained to the bed turns me on.**

**_NOTEVEN: _****you're a bunch of jackasses, everyone takes grief differently. Plus the ice thing would have been on film if it was faked. Reason it's not is they don't want their viewer's to lose faith on them, and besides they were told not to report anything. My grandmother is a reporter, she was told not to.**

**_DSGamer: _****it's been a long while since one of these have come through and these get sent out nationally. Plus make sure you have the full truth instead of rumors, you can be tracked. If any evidence of a rising slave trade comes up they will look for you. **

**_NOTEVEN: _****I did not know they could track you on this, that's a bit creepy**

**_DSGamer:_**** It was in the agreement, part of this is funded by the government officials. I know it's creepy.**

**_NOTEVEN:_**** Then TBRanting needs to put a categories list on here so that way some of us don't see this. This counts as cyber bullinging.**

**_DSGamer:_**** Yes this counts as cyber bullinging but these jackasses can't get in trouble due to the fact that a name hasn't been mentioned. I'll contact the creators of the site and put a mention of this in. maybe if enough of us do say something then we don't need to see shit like this ever again.**

I mean nothing to anyone, I haven't seen my brother and mom has turned into an abusing bitch. When Derek finds out he may leave me as well, all I have left is the small group of friends that so far have been by my side. No one is going to find out about me being a protector. It's safer, and maybe I will die.

I went on Readersread, to read people's stories about death, blood, and everything dark. It helped, only for so long. I felt a presence in my mind to see gleaming red eyes looking at me in the fog. I relaxed my mind to see the figure be Luxray, followed by Rapidash, Empoleon, Golem, Staraptor, and Houndoom. Behind me I heard a mass of people coming, my fear of loneliness increased. I saw shadows pass me, I now saw my party between me and the mob. They looked ready to fight, Lux was sparking, Rapidash and Houndoom looked ready to use a fire type move, Emp had its fins out ready to use metal claw, Star was in the air, and Golem had rocks raised in front of us. '_I do have friends, they're with me all the time they may not be physically with me but they are with me in my heart and spirit. They are my friends, team mates, and family. I will protect them even to my last breath, as it seems they also will do the same.' _ The mob left and the team turned to me as I came to this conclusion then disappeared.

The dogs were whining when I awoke, I've been out for a few seconds. They were hungry and mom wasn't home yet. Despite what she's done to me I don't want to lose her either, I'd have to deal with my brother then and who knows what he'll do then. I spent the rest of my evening, on the computer looking at random pictures online.

(line break)

It was the middle of the night I was in a forest the sounds rattled my bones, something was amiss I am to be using my eyes to spot movement while settling my heart, which wasn't easy. The natural shadows moved in the distance that the full moon help create. I was to spot the unnatural figure and keep my eyes on it as it moved. For some reason I felt adrenaline flow through my veins, I had to keep calm. I refocused on the forest around me. My instincts kept telling me to run, I couldn't. If I ran I would fail the training and give into the fear of getting attacked, I had to anticipate it. I repeated in my mind that something is there and it meant harm. As I continued to repeat it, my muscles became still but relaxed as I ready for an attack. New instincts told me what to do, stay still and don't show any fear. Stay in control of the situation, I waited the moon hiding behind the clouds made it more difficult. I had to be ready for any situation even if I was in a dark room. I heard a step to the right of me, yet I didn't turn. They were getting closer, I still stayed still, I started to fight back the old instincts as they came back. I needed the new ones, they were to help me through the tough spots. I felt a cold sensation that sent shivers up my spine I let them since I couldn't stop my body's reaction. I still stayed still not sure of what I was supposed to do. I felt a numbing sensation in my shoulder that spread down to my fingertips. The forest faded until I was back in the interspace.

"You are proceeding well, you are managing to focus on your surroundings while adjusting your position. That is all that can be done, we will continue these sessions as long as you like. There is nothing more I can teach you, everything else can be learned in your spare time."

"Thank you, Arceus for your training and I shall continue learning outside the interspace." With a nod I awoke on Sunday in the early afternoon. I still felt sleepy, eight hours of continuous training in the interspace can wear one out.

It seems that mom is still not home from yet, oh well the dogs need fed. I may have to get up earlier so these dogs can be fed. I got text message when I sat down do relax, it was from Derek.

'Are you ever gonna answer me?'

'I will'

'When?'

'Soon'

'come on, it's an easy question'

If I wasn't in the situation, I would automatically say yes. Seeming as my life changed in one night that's not so easy to do. I was thinking of blocking everyone out, but people will realize something is seriously wrong and try to help. Guess I'll have to go for a leap and see how this turns out. 'yes, I will go out with you.'

'I thought I had I chance…yes'

'are you okay?'

'yes I got a date'

'are you high?'

'only on your answer'

I think I just got one happy guy as a boyfriend, let's see how a double life leads. I left to let the dogs in when two figures stood above me. It was a man that just looked evil and mom…shit.

"Young lady I thought I sent you to your room."

"I thought I should take care of the dogs."

I then got bitch slapped by mom, "You can do that when I left." I could smell the alcohol on her breath when she got up close, the guy moved her over and stared in my face. Despite my training of never showing fear, I flinched and sunk back in the sofa.

"Look at that she's afraid." I looked at him suddenly fearing for my life. "We may be able to use her." Wait…use me for what. "Where's your son?"

Mom looked at me hinting at something, "He's just gonna skip school and spend a week with Abby."

"You think we can get some of his friends on this project of ours?" he looked at me then back at mom.

"Maybe, if we can get him on our side." She looked down at me as I focused my attention on the man. "sweetie come with me so we can have a chat." I ignored her at first until I got a pinch in the side of my neck.

"Listen to your mother. Or we do this the hard way." I looked at him and raised my brow, not meant in a challenging way but more of a WTF way. Just trying to figure out what was going on. He took it the wrong way, "The hard way it is."

He grabbed both of my arms, flipped me and laid me on my stomach. "This is only an experiment of how long it takes before you give in."

"Hold on now, she has a date with a Derek of some sort."

"Then I guess we have to hold this until they break off." They gave me a glare, as I was still held down. I felt a prick in my neck, I felt sleepy but tried to fight it. As I saw darkness I felt my hands tied behind my back, and my legs tied together.

I awoke to my hands and legs chained to the side of the bed, this is bad. My mom and the man stood on either side with a bucket of water, one was steaming and the other had ice in it. As I became fully awake they tipped the water to the point it was trickling on me, it was horrible. "STOP!" I yelled out loud and in my mind. The trickling stopped as I felt a cold breeze, right after that there was a warm feeling of weightlessness. I looked up to see both buckets lowering and mom had tears in her eyes while the man took keys out of his pocket and unshackled me. Mom immediately hugged me, I looked at the man as his eyes became dull and pulled out a pocket knife. Mom didn't see it, I could see a waver in the man's eyes as the knife came hurtling at a forced speed towards mom. The only thing I could think at that time was to stop that knife. I hit the man's arm right when it came straight out. I heard mom's scream as I jumped in front of the weapon, the dull eyes shined one again as I felt pain on the side of my neck

(line Break)

**IMPORTANT: Okay then that was just not how I planned on doing that chapter, but it does help with the plot. The TBRanting does not exist, something I made up right on the spot. It stands for Talking Blogging Ranting, (it is important later on) basically a mixture between Facebook, Tumblr, and twitter; with no categories and can be seen by anyone. The ReadersRead (Lame name), is basically Fanfiction, PowerPoetry, and Writers Network in one as well. Writer's block sucks when you know where you want to go just not sure how to get it there. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update since it's getting a tad closer to the school musical (two weeks). Might be grounded later on for not getting homework done and the 30% on my report card in math (oops). **


End file.
